


This Ain't Barbarosa

by fondofit



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things change too quickly for anyone's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't Barbarosa

Kaz has never wondered what it would be like to kiss Ocelot. He doubted the man had kissed anyone in his life (which was unfair, but under the circumstances, not unbelievable). The thought of him ever doing anything affectionate also came under that line of thinking. He was always all business, even when talking with Snake. They didn’t reminisce about “do you remember when”s or “that one time…” Which, considering their history, was almost mind boggling. 

That’s why when Kaz saw Ocelot affectionately run his fingers over Boss’s cheek as he was walking by his office, it made him freeze and almost gape at the action. He watched with, thinking back on it, a weird sort of intensity. Kaz’s memory flashed through all the moments he’d been around the agent and he always assumed that Ocelot didn’t _do_ affection. It just didn’t seem to be in his nature. Then again, maybe he just wasn’t around the certain type of person that he would feel comfortable to be affectionate with.

Kaz noticed how Snake looked at Ocelot, his eye the same dark, almost impassive look it’s held lately as Ocelot turned and walked away. There was a half-smirk playing on Ocelot’s lips as he glanced at Kaz as he walked through the doorway and turned the corner. It was as if he’d expect nothing less from their Boss. It wasn’t until Ocelot’s spurs were a faded echo down the hall that Kaz thought to turn his attention back to Snake.

As Kaz enters the room to ask what the whole thing was about, he is cut off when Snake’s deep voice cuts through the office. The ceiling fan the only noise other than tired voice of Big Boss.

“Ocelot won’t be with us for much longer.”

The silence in the room is stifling as Kaz tries to find the words to say. He knew Ocelot wasn’t going to stay forever. He has his own job to do; whether it’s with Cipher, with them within Diamond Dogs or some other government group vying for his “expertise”. Though this… was sooner than expected.

Snake seems to be so entranced in his own thoughts that he doesn’t wait for a reply from Kaz. Instead, he sighs deeply as he leaves the room, patting Kaz on the shoulder as he leaves his partner behind to mull over the new information a little more. 

It’s not until an hour or so later that Kaz finds Ocelot at the firing range. It’s late, much too dark for ordinary practice, but the gunman spins the revolvers on his fingers as if it were just another part of his body. It’s ridiculously impressive to watch, so Kaz sits back and observes the display. There is no crowd at this time of night. No one is around to watch the spectacle that is “Shalashaska.” 

No one to watch as Kaz loses his balance as a bullet nearly hits the toe of his boot.

“I know recouping is a bitch,” Ocelot’s voice is gruff and smooth in the moonlight, a hint of amusement flowing through his words. “But you really need to work on your reaction time.”

As he gets his bearings back, Kaz growls out, “I could shove this prosthetic up your ass, but I’d feel like you’d enjoy it too much.”

“Not when it’s coming from you, Miller.” Ocelot’s grin was soft, his eyes drifting back to the paper target. A few moments of silence and then he continues, “So he told you then?”

A retort all about dies on Kaz’s lips. He comes to the realization that maybe he wasn’t supposed to know that Ocelot was leaving. That this was something that could possibly jeopardize the agent with where his loyalties will lie with next. So instead of saying _“Of course you goddamned idiot,”_ Kaz takes a breath and says “Yeah, he did.”

Ocelot takes a good look at him, trying to read through the signature sunglasses that cover Kaz’s eyes. It’s only a moment before Ocelot turns back to his guns, twirling them like there was an audience of three hundred. He could have been a one man show back in the day, Kaz thinks, a sharpshooter known for his amazing, baffling trickshots. 

The sound of the revolver going off echoes against the metal body of the outer rig. Kaz doesn’t flinch, but he blinks before watching Ocelot’s face. Within these past few years he’s noticed that Ocelot doesn’t make a show as he shoots, not when he’s alone. He’s precise from the way the gun recoils in his hand to the angle he’s intending the bullet to go. He’s only shown off for Kaz once, when they first got acquainted away from the knowing eyes of Cipher. Ocelot knew who Kaz was and made sure that Kaz discovered who he was in turn.

They weren’t friends, per se. or “business partners” the way him and Big Boss were. They were two people working together towards a mutual interest was more apt to describe their relationship. That still didn’t mean that Ocelot’s imminent departure didn’t leave a bad taste in his mouth. 

“I’d like to say I’m not one for big ‘goodbyes,’ but that’d be a lie. This time though, you won’t know when I’ve left until I’m already far from here.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended or not. Coming in and then just leaving us while we’re still building --”

“I wouldn’t leave _him_ if he weren’t ready to proceed.” Ocelot spits out the words, twirling the revolver back into his holster. He does it with such grace that Kaz has to be impressed for a split second, before he realizes that Ocelot is coming towards him. He stops not three feet from him and adds, “Same with you, Miller.”

Kaz doesn’t step back. He’s spent months with Ocelot and knows what it’s like to be in the other man’s personal space. They stand there for a moment sizing each other up.

Kaz knows that Ocelot wouldn’t leave them without reason, but a small part of him is worried that they aren’t ready. That the only one he can trust is Snake, who seems to be falling further and further into a madness that he himself feels himself already engulfed in. If Ocelot leaves them both, then he’s not sure what they will be capable of. Ocelot, the buoy in their ocean of insanity. This was what brought him out here. Not the soft touch of Ocelot’s hand on Snake, but the fact that he was _leaving_ them to their own broken devices.

And then there it was, the sudden feeling of lips against the corner of his mouth, the touch soft and fleeting. Slowly, Ocelot’s lips slide over his and Kaz feels himself reciprocate just enough to open his mouth to let Ocelot’s tongue slip inside only for a second before he steps back. Ocelot stays close and Kaz’s mind isn’t sure of what to do, but as soon as he hears the shot of a revolver he flinches back, a laugh escaping from Ocelot’s mouth.

“A little something to remember me by.”

Kaz reaches out, reaching out to pull Ocelot’s head close enough to bring their foreheads together. Kaz breathes in deep as he brings Ocelot’s head down for a light kiss on the forehead then back up just enough to smash their foreheads together. Ocelot’s surprised yelp echoes in the night air and Kaz smiles.

“And there is something to remember _me_ by.”


End file.
